Spencer Reid Baby Daddy
by winterhead123
Summary: Spencer Reid becomes a father.


(First Date)

Lora tip-toed up to Spencer, who was reading a file at his desk. "Hello, Spencer." She greeted her co-worker with a smile. Spencer jumped and spun his chair around to face her. He smiled back at her blushing slightly.

"Hello, Lora."

"So, Morgan said you had something to ask me." She said, raising an eyebrow. Spencer blushed even deeper. Morgan, who was watching the whole thing from the open doorway of the small break room, bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"U-uh yeah," he paused clearing his throat, "W-would you go date with me? At the Olive Garden around seven? I could pick you up." He said in a rush. Lora blushed a deep red. She was not expecting this to be the question Morgan told her he had for her.

"Yes, I would like that." She accepted. Spencer smiled, widely, relieved that he had not been turned down. "See ya around seven." Lora walked over to her desk, grabbed her purse and keys, and walked out the FBI building and to her car.

"Good job pretty boy, you got a date." Morgan said, patting shoulder. Spencer, still smiling, rolled his eyes and left to go home.

Lora smiled, nervously, when she heard Spencer Reid's knock on her door. She stood up from her couch, straightened out her knee length black dress, and opened the door.

Spencer was wearing a deep blue button up shirt that was tucked onto a pair of black dress pants and black shoes. He smiled and greeted Lora when she opened her front door. When she grabbed her purse and told him she was ready, he drove her to dinner.

"Thanks for the good time, Spencer." Lora said when Spencer dropped her off at her house when their date was done.

"Thanks for accepting." Spencer replied blushing. Lora kissed Spencer on the cheek, causing his blush to deepen, and said good night.

Lora got ready for bed and changed into her sleeping clothes. She set her alarm for the next day, laid down on her soft bed, and fell asleep with a small smile on her lips.

(A year later)

"Are we still on for tonight, Spence?" Lora asked on her way out of the building to go home. Spencer jumped slightly, his thoughts pulled away from his paper work. He said yes, they both said their good buys, and she left.

Tonight was their first year anniversary as boyfriend and girlfriend and Lora had invited Spencer over for a dinner that she would make, and a movie. Lora was in love with the dorky Spencer Reid and was glad to do this.

Lora greeted Spencer with a kiss on the lips when he knocked on her door at six thirty. He smiled warmly at her. She moved out of the way so that he could enter.

Lora and Spencer sat down and ate the dinner that Lora made and then watched the movie. Lora sat curled into Spencer's side, which he thought was cute. When the movie was over it was almost eleven. It was a good thing that tomorrow was Saturday.

Lora looked up at Spencer, pushed herself up to reach his lips, and kissed his lips. He kissed her back, hungrily. Lora wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss soon deepened.

(Two months later)

Lora sat on the exam table in the doctor's office, waiting for the results of the test to come back. All of the sings pointed to the same conclusion. The missed periods, feeling tired and sick, mood swings, and other symptoms all said the same thing.

"Congratulations, Miss Wells, you're pregnant." The doctor said when he entered the room, pulling her out of her thoughts. Lora sat there frozen with shock. "The father will be happy?" He asked, more asking if there was a father more than if he was happy or not. Lora nodded, numbly.

She thanked the doctor, paid the bill at the front desk, and got in her car. Looking at her watch she saw that it was only eleven and she needed to get back to work. The only reason she was going to the doctors in the middle of the workday was because Hotch all but threatened to fire her if she would not go to the doctor's after she got sick and Spencer begged her to.

Spencer, what was he going to say? Will he want it? I do. I want it. Lora thought to herself as she drove to work. She could not help the excitement and hope building up in her body.

"So what did the Doc. say?" Spencer asked when she walked into the building and over to his desk. She looked around, no one was in direct hearing range. She pulled her chair from her desk over and sat down next to Spencer and looked down.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered. After a moment of him not saying anything, she looked up to meet his eyes. He was frozen as if she had not said anything at all. He blinked a couple of times and then smiled. "It's yours and even if you don't, I want it." He quickly pulled her out of the chair and into a hug.

"Of course I want it." He smiled, kissing her forehead. Lora hugged Spencer back.

"OK, what did we miss?" Morgan asked. Lora looked at him and saw that the whole team was there, staring at them. Lora and Spencer both blushed.

"Spencer's gonna be a dad." Lora replied. Morgan's jaw dropped.

"Didn't think ya had it in ya kid." Morgan said patting him on the back. Morgan and the rest of the team congratulated them.

(Seven months of pregnancy and ten hours of labor later)

A tired Lora held her newborn daughter with a smile on his face, while Spencer smiled, looking into Sarah's blue eyes. Morgan knocked on the door and poked his head in. Spencer told him that they team could come in.

The team gathered around the three and smiled, talking about how cute little Sarah was. They all took a turn holding her. Lora looked up at Spencer and smiled. He kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you. Will you marry me?" He asked. He was talking softly, but everyone heard. The team stared at Lora who smiled and said yes. Morgan handed Sarah back to Lora when she started crying. It's a going to be a long eighteen years. Lora thought with a smile.


End file.
